Diskussion:Grundgesetzlesen
Achtung Vandalismus! An anonyme Nutzer: Vorrübergehend alle Änderungen auch unter grundgesetzlesen@mogis-verein.de bekanntgeben! Allgemein Kann mal jemand den Umfang der Aktion etwas genauer definieren, bitte? Soll das ganze GG(uffz) vorgelesen werden? Oder nur Artikel 1 bis ??? Mit oder ohne Präambel?--A.Friend 16:11, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich finde ja 1,5,8,10,19,79 wichtig .. Mogis 10:46, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) welche fehlen noch? Christian * Vorschlag: Es wäre gut, wenn wir geschlossen mit Artikel 1 anfangen würden. Umstehende würden dann auch aufgrund des Bekanntheitsgrades des Artikels sofort erkennen, um was es geht. Anschließend dann 5, 8, 10, 19. Vorschlag Choreographie Wird jetzt unter Diskussion:GrundgesetzlesenChoreographie besprochen Und was dann? Wir haben den Platz in Berlin im Zweifelsfall für eine Stunde (13:00-14:00) Mogis 16:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) habe danach geplant für eine Versammlung (wenn man dableiben möchte) mit einer Versammlungsdauer von einer halben Stunde + Raum um danach gesittet zu gehen .. am 17.4. war mir das am Ende etwas zu hektisch) Mogis 16:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auch finde ich das "danach auseinanderrennen" keine gute Idee .. Ich denke, die Leute sollten lieber noch kurz bleiben und einander kennenlernen .. Mogis 16:37, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich würde vorschlagen danach mit den Leuten, die da bleiben wollen noch eine kurze Versammlung abzuhalten .. eben mit Programm (Musik und Ähnlichem) und Leuten die kurze Redebeiträge (ich hätte ja gerne Franziska und Johnny) liefern. Mogis 16:37, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mediale Aufmerksamkeit Uhrzeit Am 23.5. ist ja wie schon erwähnt die Bundesversammlung .. dummerweise ist die Verkündigung der Ergebnisse aus dem ersten Wahlgang genau 14:00 Uhr .. Wenn man auf ein entsprechendes Presseecho nicht verzichten möchte, wäre es günstiger den Termin für's "Grundgesetz lesen" zumindestens in Berlin um eine Stunde vorzuziehen, auf 13:00 oder 12:30 .. Mogis 00:37, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dazu gibt es hier eine Umfrage .. man kann diese Terminänderung auch auf Berlin beschränken .. und dann sagen: "hey Berlin macht schon mal für Euch die Generalprobe :)" .. siehe bitte auch: Diskussion:Grundgesetzlesen#Uhrzeit und/oder benutzt die obige Liste oder den Kontakt mit Mogis :) Mogis 00:37, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Diskussion Meinungen bitte hier: * Die Generalproben-Version für Berlin ist zwar (im Sinne eines „echten“ Flashmobs) nachteilig, weil dann für die anderen Städte vorgewarnt ist – für die Aktion selber aber sicher die beste Lösung. Vielleicht wird dadurch die Presse noch auf die anderen Städte aufmerksam. (Überall zu verschieben … die Änderung werden viele (teilweise mühsam ;)) Motivierte wohl nicht mitbekommen) * ja .. sorry dafür .. denke aber nicht, das sich in einer Stunde viel herumspricht :) .. ausser bei twitter .. und da ist das vielleicht sogar eine gute Idee :) .. kommen vielleicht mehr Leute in den anderen Städten :) Mogis 15:24, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hamburg (Hamburg) Ich versuche gerade über ein paar Beziehungen, irgendwie das Fernsehen zu unserer Flashmob-Aktion in Hamburg zu kriegen. Die Chancen sind da, wenn auch nicht unbedingt besonders groß. Allerdings ist es wichtig, dass dann auch viele Teilnehmener da sind, sonst sieht das eher erbärmlich aus. Wäre schön wenn ihr mich untersützt. Genaue Angaben kann und will ich nicht machen, da es wie gesagt nicht sicher ist, und ich keine Gerüchte streuen möchten. Ich tue mein bestes! -gordon-creAtive.com Christian: Naja die kommen schon, wenn es sie interessiert .. .. vielleicht kann man es Ihnen etwas schmackhaft machen .. Mogis 10:39, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) * ARD/NDR sitzen in Hamburg .. * ARD Hauptstadtstudio ist 10 Minuten zu Fuss vom Veranstaltungsort in Berlin entfernt ** zudem ist da Bundesversammlung .. viele Sender werde schon da sein .. Nachtrag: naja am Reichstag :( ** ab 12:00 ist Wahl .. aber (argh) 14:00 Uhr ist der 1. Wahlgang zu Ende Mogis 10:53, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) * ZDF ist in Mainz .. hmmm * RTL ist in Köln * Pro7/Sat1 sind in München Versammlungsrecht * habt ihr keine sorge, dass das als nicht angemeldete demo endet? Im Zweifelsfall 48h vorher beim Ordnungsamt oder der zuständigen Behörde anrufen und die Demo anzeigen .. Es gibt da eigentlich keine Genehmigungspflicht .. (Kann aber in BaWü anders sein, da wegen Nato-Gipfel das Versammlungsrecht stark beschnitten wurde) Dann lesen wir halt nicht nur Artikel 5 sondern auch Artikel 8 besonders betont :-) 202.76.229.130 14:58, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) (Oha .. viel Glück Mogis 20:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)) befriedete Bezirke Das betrifft den Reichstag in Berlin und das Bundesverfassungsgericht in Karlsruhe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Befriedeter_Bezirk_(Verwaltungsrecht) http://bundesrecht.juris.de/befbezg_2008/__3.html sagt im wesentlichen, dass man es 7 Tage vorher beim Innenministerium zur Zulassung einreichen muss .. .. Die Versammlung ist zuzulassen, wenn sie die Verfassungsorgane nicht beeinträchtigen kann .. ist an einem Sonnabend wohl der Fall .. es gilt weiterhin das Versammlungsrecht des Bundeslandes, in dem das Verfassungsorgan sich befindet .. Generell sind Versammlungen aber nur anzuzeigen (auch gerne telefonisch .. üblicherweise beim Ordnungsamt oder der Polizei) .. und nicht genehmigungspflichtig! (1) Öffentliche Versammlungen unter freiem Himmel und Aufzüge innerhalb der nach § 1 gebildeten befriedeten Bezirke sind zuzulassen, wenn eine Beeinträchtigung der Tätigkeit des Deutschen Bundestages und seiner Fraktionen, des Bundesrates oder des Bundesverfassungsgerichts sowie ihrer Organe und Gremien und eine Behinderung des freien Zugangs zu ihren in dem befriedeten Bezirk gelegenen Gebäuden nicht zu besorgen ist. Davon ist im Falle des Deutschen Bundestages und des Bundesrates in der Regel dann auszugehen, wenn die Versammlung oder der Aufzug an einem Tag durchgeführt werden soll, an dem Sitzungen der in Satz 1 genannten Stellen nicht stattfinden. Die Zulassung kann mit Auflagen verbunden werden. (2) Anträge auf Zulassung von Versammlungen nach Absatz 1 sollen spätestens sieben Tage vor der beabsichtigten Versammlung oder dem Aufzug schriftlich, elektronisch oder zur Niederschrift beim Bundesministerium des Innern gestellt werden. Das Bundesministerium des Innern entscheidet jeweils im Einvernehmen mit dem Präsidenten oder der Präsidentin der in § 1 Satz 1 genannten Verfassungsorgane. Die Entscheidung nach Satz 2 ergeht schriftlich oder elektronisch. (3) Durch die Zulassung werden die in den Ländern Berlin und Baden-Württemberg jeweils geltenden versammlungsrechtlichen Vorschriften nicht berührt. Bundesversammlung eine signierte Version ist hier Sorry Leute .. am 23.5. ist in Berlin die Bundesversammlung (die Wahl des neuen Bundespräsidenten .. oder der neuen Bundespräsidentin) mit über 1600 Gästen Eine Versammlung im befriedeten Bezirk ist also mehr als "out of question"! Uns wurde der Washingtonplatz an der Südseite des Berliner Hauptbahnhofs angeboten .. .. also die Seite, auf der man hinausgeht, wenn man in Richtung Reichstag gehen möchte (was am 23.5. wohl sehr viele Leute machen werden :) Der Platz ist auch schön groß und (hoffentlich) sonnig :) man hat von dort auch einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Bundeskanzleramt und den Reichstag (für die Presse-Photos .. :) Auch ist die Anreise dort etwas günstiger. bitte entschuldigt diese Orts-Änderung anders ist es realistischerweise nicht möglich und wir wollen uns doch treffen .. oder? :) viele liebe Grüße Christian Bahls PS: Wer möchte kann danach noch das Fest im Tiergarten besuchen .. :) Stuttgart Stuttgart (Der AK Vorratsdatenspeicherung hat für diesen Tag eine Aktion in der unteren Königsstraße geplant. Möglich wäre es, rüber zum Landtag zu laufen und hier das Grundgesetz vorzulesen. (Comment: In BaWü darf man doch als Menge gar nicht mehr laufen :-) .. scnr) Wer Interesse hat, bitte bei grundrechtefest @ aktion - umwelt .de melden. Für den Landtag gilt das Landesbannmeilengesetz: § 1 Der befriedete Bannkreis des Landtags (§ 16 des Versammlungsgesetzes vom 24. Juli 1953 - BGBl. I S. 684 -) umfaßt das Gebiet der Stadt Stuttgart, * das begrenzt wird durch die Planie vom Charlottenplatz bis zur Südwestecke des Neuen Schlosses, * die verlängerte Baufluchtlinie der Westseite des Südflügels und der Westseite des Nordflügels des Neuen Schlosses von der Planie bis zur Bolzstraße, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordwestecke des Neuen Schlosses zur Südostecke des Kunstgebäudes (ohne Arkadenvorbau), * die Baufluchtlinie des Kunstgebäudes von seiner Südostecke bis zu seiner Nordostecke, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordostecke des Kunstgebäudes bis zur Westspitze des Anlagensees, * die Ufermauer des südlichen Teils des Anlagensees von seiner Westspitze über die Südwestspitze, die Südspitze und die Südostecke bis zur Ostspitze, * die Ufermauer des nordöstlichen Teils des Anlagensees von seiner Ostspitze bis zur Nordostspitze, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordostspitze des Anlagensees zur Nordostkante der Freitreppe des Württembergischen Staatstheaters, * die Außenwände der Eingangs- und Kassenhalle des Württembergischen Staatstheaters über die gesamte Breite der Freitreppe bis zu deren Südkante, * die Südkante der Freitreppe über die Baufluchtlinie an der Südseite des Württembergischen Staatstheaters bis zur Konrad-Adenauer-Straße, * die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße vom Württembergischen Staatstheater bis zum Charlottenplatz einschließlich der Fußgängerbrücke über * die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße. * Die Verkehrsflächen der genannten Straßen und Plätze, ausgenommen die Fußgängerbrücke über die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße und die Ausgänge des Verkehrsbauwerks Charlottenplatz zum Akademiegarten, gehören nicht zum befriedeten Bannkreis. (schon doof so Ohne GPS .. Mogis 20:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)) § 2 (1) Von dem Verbot des § 16 Abs. 1 des Versammlungsgesetzes, innerhalb des befriedeten Bannkreises öffentliche Versammlungen unter freiem Himmel und Aufzüge zu veranstalten, kann das Innenministerium im Einvernehmen mit dem Präsidenten des Landtags Ausnahmen zulassen. (2) Anträge auf Zulassung einer Ausnahme sind spätestens zehn Tage vor der Veranstaltung bei der Ortspolizeibehörde in Stuttgart einzureichen. (3) Durch die Zulassung einer Ausnahme nach Absatz 1 werden die übrigen Vorschriften des Versammlungsgesetzes, insbesondere § 14, nicht berührt." 202.76.229.130 14:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bonn 14:00 Münsterplatz (vielleicht möchte der Fragesteller auch Kontaktdaten hinterlassen) (Veranstaltungskalender gegengecheckt, es spricht nichts gegen den Münsterplatz, daher Fragezeichen entfernt) / '' (Vielleicht eine kleine Übersicht, wie viele kommen werden: http://doodle.com/ix8vthuhxd2ndzyn - kann ja anonym gemacht werden.--131.220.23.63 09:10, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC))'' FFM ericpp@web.de: wer hat Römer vorgeschlagen? Ich würde das lieber am Paulsplatz machen - die Paulskirche hat wegen ihrer historischen Bedeutung einen symbolischen Wert den wir hier nutzen können) <-- wäre sinnvoll! *''(Christian: hört sich wirklich sinnvoll an!)'' * Römer bietet sich an, da wir (AK Vorrat Rhein-Main) dort ab 13:00 Uhr das Grundrechtsfest (wird wohl eher ne Demo + Infostände) veranstalten. * Hi, Wir (AK-Vorrat Rhein Main) veranstalten an 23.05 eine Demo/Grundrechtsfest in FFM. http://frankfurt.freiheitstattangst.de/ Es bietet sich ja an, die Aktionen zu kombinieren. Wir haben auch nen LKW / Bühne auf dem Römerberg. Gruss, Walter * Wir haben bis etz ca 600 Grundgesetze, incl. Einleger. Könnte man zB ein gemeinsames Lesen daraus machen, also alle lesen gemeinsam laut ;-) Gruss, Walter Do-panic 18:53, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * habt Ihr inzwischen einen Ort geklärt? Mogis 19:17, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Vorschlag: Wer mag und noch kein GG hat, geht vorher zum Römer. Flashmob dann bei der Paulskirche, denn... damit ein Flashmob wirkt, sollte er "unerwartet" sein, d.h. nicht direkt neben Infostand&Demo&Co. [Benutzer:Bo * Jup, find ich gut, den Flashmop dezentral, hinterher evl ein demonstratives Verteilen der Grundgesetze incl. Einleger, ein gemeinsames lautes Lesen, sozusagen Grundgesetz-Kakophonie-Grundgesetzrauschen (hunderte lesen gleichzeitig laut durcheinander?) wie wärs mal mit einem Treffen, zb beim nächsten * Planungstreffen Grundrechtsfest?Do-panic 10:04, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) * ist am 19.05 im Club Voltaire, kleine Hochstr. 5, ab 19:00 Do-panic 10:36, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso siehe auch -> Diskussion:GrundgesetzlesenChoreographie ... Mogis 19:17, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Köln SIGINT ist an dem Wochenende in Köln .. will da keiner mal kurz mit 'raus kommen? Die Gutenbergstraße ist nur gut 1km entfernt .. sehr symbolisch wegen der Namensähnlichkeit und wegen der Umwälzung die das gedruckte Buch gebracht hat und die das Internet wieder bringen wird .. Zur Domplatte sind es aber auch nur ca 15min zu Fuß .. Die Domplatte ist gut zu erreichen und bietet viel Platz! Bitte um Klärung des Veranstaltungsortes .. kann da bitte jemand einen Poll machen? Mogis 19:20, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Umfrage unter http://answers.polldaddy.com/poll/1630052/ * Danke :) Mogis 08:15, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Zwischenergebnis 09/05/19 12h29: 21 Domplatte, 2 Gutenbergstraße. Schlage vor, die Umfrage zu beenden und Domplatte festzusetzen. * Jungs, uns läuft die Zeit davon! * Diktat: Domplatte :) Mogis 18:07, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Berlin (Christian: Da ja die Resonanz so groß ist, habe ich heute genau für den selben Zeitpunkt und etwas darüber hinaus (13:00-14:00) eine Demonstration am Reichstag Washingtonplatz im befriedeten Bezirk angemeldet, das Innenministerium meinte, das sollte kein Problem darstellen, so gibt's dann später auch keinen Ärger mit der Polizei, wenn es denn doch etwas länger dauert :) .. man kann danach also noch etwas dableiben und vielleicht mit ein paar Leuten quatschen .. vielleicht bekommen wir ja Franziska hinzu :) * ok wurde ja, wie schon vielfach erwähnt zum Problem .. Washingtonplatz für alle :) Leipzig Hallo, ich bin vom AK Vorrat Leipzig. http://wiki.vorratsdatenspeicherung.de/Ortsgruppen/Leipzig Wir haben für den 23.5. ein Grundrechtefest / Grundgesetzgeburtstagsparty im Johannapark geplant. https://wiki.vorratsdatenspeicherung.de/Grundrechtefeste_2009/Leipzig Wir finden eure Aktion wunderbar und wollten anfragen, ob sich nicht eine_r von euch zu uns in den Park gesellen und dort die Lesung wiederholen möchte. (Oder mit Passanten ins Gespräch kommen o.ä.) Falls ihr daran interesse habt, meldet euch doch einfach auf der Diskussionsseite des Grundrechtefests Leipzig oder schreibt uns 'ne Mail. * Ich würde vorschlagen Ihr ladet einfach alle Teilnehmer von "Grundgesetz lesen" ein, davor und danach bei Euch vorbeizuschauen .. oder ist es weit? Mogis 15:48, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ulm .. (Das mit Ulm hatte einen Sinn .. bitte etwas vorsichtiger sein) Münster In Münster am Hauptbahnhof, Hauptausgang ist nun FESTER Treffpunkt! Bitte bringt alle grundgesetzte zum verschenken mit, je mehr desto besser! (Wir hatten hier heute üblen Vandalismus .. Treffpunkte wurden geändert und ähnliches .. bitte Mail an MOGIS wenn das so einvernehmlich beschlossen wurde) * Ich sehe die Gefahr, dass durch Anträge zum Grundeinkommen der Sinngehalt des Grundgesetzlesens verwässert wird. Ist ein derartiger Themenmix wirklich sinnvoll? * Ich sehe das Ähnlich .. solche Spielchen sollte man lassen .. Die Leute kommen um das Grundgesetz zu lesen Mogis 15:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Themenmix ist weg, wenn Flashmob im Namen von Mogis, dann auch so wie es von denen geplannt ist. * naja Christian von Mogis 09:17, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ruft ja erst mal nur auf, in der Gestaltung habt Ihr aber sehr viel Freiheit, der Themenmix war vielleicht einfach etwas zu viel, vielleicht kann man das mit dem Grundeinkommen so um 14:15 machen :) * Letzte Idee halte ich wieder für sivoll! Erst lesen, dann BGE-Anträge verteilen, auch gut! München Meldet jemand den Flashmob (eigentlich ja Smart Mob) beim KVR an? Muß man dafür eigentlich irgendwas ausfüllen oder reicht ein Telefonanruf nach dem Motto: "Wir machen da mal..."?--A.Friend 16:11, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Marienplatz könnte ein Problem geben, wegen Meisterfeier und so --93.134.19.166 16:50, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) : mmmh-kay, mich als Nicht-Fußball-Fan mal bitte aufklären: Letztes Spiel vom FC Hollywood beginnt um 15:30, dauert also mindestens bis 17:15, heißt Meisterfeier (so sie denn Meister werden) beginnt frühestens um 18:00, oder? Ist da vorher noch "public viewing" geplant oder stehen die die Fans schon am Nachmittag 'rum?--A.Friend 20:12, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Hoffe da kann uns jemand weiterhelfen, ich hab mit dem FCB auch nix am Hut, und war auch noch nie zur Meisterschaftsfeier da, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es am Platz seitens der Stast Vorbereitungen gibt. Kann auch sein, dass da nichts ist, wurde nur von nem Kollegen, den ich auf den 23. Ansprach drauf hingewiesen, dass der Marienplatz an diesem Termin bereits belegt sein könnte. Ich hatte allerdings die Uhrzeit 14 Uhr noch nicht erwähnt gehabt, im besten Fall kann es aber wie gewohnt stattfinden. --93.133.235.48 05:28, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jungs, einfach bei der Stadt anrufen und nachfragen. Die beissen nicht! So in etwa "Guten Tag Frau/Herr" meine Name ist ..., wir möchten gerne den Geburtstag des GG feiern und daraus vorlesen. Ich habe gehört da muss man bei Ihnen eine Versammlung anmelden. Wie funktioniert denn das? ??" Mit Glück geht das sogar per Internet. Einfach mal die Site der Stadt aufrufen. In Berlin geht das, in KA geht's nur schriftlich. ?? Gute Frage übrigens, denn die Bayern sind ja ein bischen anders drauf, wenn auch gesetzwidrig. Gruß DerWolf 09:05, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) : OK, ich ruf dann mal morgen früh dort an. Schau'n mer mal, dann seh mer scho, um einen bekannten Bayern zu zitieren ;-)--A.Friend 11:42, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, damit ich mal abschätzen kann, wie viele kommen: Srichliste: | --A.Friend 11:41, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Karlsruhe vor dem Bundesverfassungsgericht? (lesen!' .. ''wer meldet an? Bis Freitag! dringend!) Am 23.5. werden in Karlsruhe der Ak-Vorrat und die Piratenpartei ganz in der Nähe zum Platz der Grundrechte Infostände haben. Also falls jemand noch den Flashmob in Karlsruhe anmelden will, wir kämen dann mit je ein bis zwei Personen dazu. 92.194.118.33 old_european@web.de * Wenn das dort auch befriedeter Bezirk ist: Bitte Bald durchziehen -> 7 Werktage Vorlauf! Mogis 22:02, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Hallo Leute, habe gerade ein Fax mit einer Anmeldung einer Kundgebung im Botanischen Garten, also in direkter Nähe zum BVG an das BMI losgeschickt. * Die Stadt KA selbst hätte noch den Forumsplatz für uns (Marktplatz ist schon besetzt). Den habe ich mal mitreserviert, falls es mit dem Bot. Garten nix wird. :o) Gruß DerWolf 14:38, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Wieso nicht direkt auf dem Platz der Grundrechte? Ist dies dort möglich? ** Natürlich, der gehört nichtmal zum befriedeten Bezirk. Die Stadt KA hat aber wohl etwas merkwürdige Ansichten über diesen Platz. *** Interessant, DEN haben die gar nicht erst erwähnt als Ausweichmöglichkeit. Hmmm, der liegt jedoch sehr nah dran an der befriedeten Zone. * Nuja, warten wir mal ab was das BMI sagt. Ich dachte es wäre schön das GG in direkter Nachbarschaft zu unserem letzten Bollwerk gegen den ausufernden Gesetzesbruch unserer Politiker zu lesen. * Daher Botanischer Garten. Und ein Café gibt's da auch ... zum Anstoßen auf den Jubilar. Ist ja schliesslich ein Geburtstag den wir feiern. ;o) DerWolf 08:58, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Ich würde eher den Platz der Grundrechte vorschlagen, da näher zum Stadtzentrum/zur Pyramide. Erzeugt mehr Aufmerksamkeit! -gordon-creAtive.com ** @gordon. Hab' ich schon versucht. Dort wird grundsätzlich nichts zugelassen. Strikte Linie der Stadt KA. Immerhin, der Forumsplatz ist näher zu den Grundrechten als die Pyramide :o) DerWolf 16:01, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Oldenburg Strichliste: ||||||| Wie sieht es hier aus mit Interessenten? Wenn alle nach Bremen ausweichen fahr ich lieber dahin, ansonsten lese ich am Schlossplatz stillschweigend das GG ;) * ach das hört sich doch gut an .. bring doch einfach noch ein paar leute mit .. und schicke emails .. lade ein .. :) .. Mogis 19:28, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Ich denke, wir werden schon genug werden. Und ich glaube, dass nach Bremen zu fahren für viele aus OL keine Alternative ist, da der Aufwand ungleich höher ist. Bleibt noch die Choreografie abzuwarten. Und haben schon alle ein Grundgesetz? * Ich hoffe dass ich meine noch bekomme, ansonsten die wichtigesten Seiten ausdrucken. Hab den Bremenvorschlag mal entfernt. Ravensburg Wer mitmachen würde, macht hier mal einen Strich: || * (Gib den Leuten doch auch noch einen schönen, vielleicht auch symbolischen, Ort, das macht es Ihnen viel einfacher :) * (Gut, da wäre eigentlich nur der Marienplatz eigentlich sinnvoll, eventuell Bachstraße. Aber bisher immer noch nur ein Strich *g*(update: 2) * (Falls es zu wenige sind, ist wohl München sinnvoller!? :-) * mach's doch wie Oldenburg :) Mogis 15:26, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Regensburg Ggfs. auf der Kundgebung "Fest für Grundrechte" ab 16 Uhr. Infos unter http://wiki.vorratsdatenspeicherung.de/Grundrechtefeste_2009/Regensburg * "Grundgesetz lesen" ist bundesweit 14:00 Uhr .. es hat eine gewisse symbolik :) Mogis 19:26, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * sorry .. auch wenn ich das jetzt vielleicht für Berlin verkackt habe Mogis 15:27, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mittelhessen / Gießen 14:00h bei den drei Schwätzern Ecke Plockstraße / Seltersweg Flashmob "Grundgesetz lesen" ? Kontakt: http://www.twitter.com/timbeil/ Freiberg/Sachsen * findet hier etwas statt? Mogis 19:35, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) * .. der initiator hat sich bei mogis gemeldet .. wer will noch? Mogis 16:35, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bremen 14:00 Uhr Evangelischer Kirchentag (beim Stand des Arbeitskreis Vorratsdatenspeicherung (MdM)) <<< Wessen Vorschlag ist das? Gibt es schon eine Planungsplattform? Falls nicht: http://savethenet.ning.com/ oder http://anon-hb.ning.com/ Hannover Ich wollte nur kurz mitteilen, dass wir in Hannover für Samstag doch noch ein "Grundgesetzlesen" vorbereiten. Wenn alles klappt (Megaphon ausleihen, Leute mobilisieren), werden wir auf dem Kröpcke in der Mitte Hannovers das Grundgesetz verlesen und einige Exemplare an Passanten verteilen. Beim Zeitpunkt werden wir uns an den bundesweiten Ereignissen orientieren, favorisieren allerdings 13:00 Uhr. Es Dürfen aber schon alle lesen? Mogis 16:13, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ab 15:00 Uhr feieren wir die freiheitlichen Grundrechte bei einer Grillparty im Welfengarten 2 http://openstreetmap.org/?mlat=52.374525&mlon=9.738554&zoom=16 2